Commonly, a garment worker is presented with a garment having an outer layer and an inner layer, which is attached to the outer layer by stitching or otherwise, and is called upon to stitch a decoration, such as embroidery or a patch, onto an outer surface of the outer layer without stitching through the inner layer. It may be then necessary for the garment worker to open stitching so as to detach the inner layer from the outer layer, at least partially, so that the garment worker can use a machine to stitch the decoration through the outer layer, but not through the inner layer, whereupon the garment worker may have to reattach the inner layer to the outer layer.